Merchant
is a merchant character that appears in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. He got lost within the castle, and decided to just open shop. He'll sell a confused Juste Belmont many armor types for varying prices. Unlike other merchants found in other Metroidvanias, this merchant has a variety of shops throughout the castle and sells different items in each shop. Most of these shops require certain conditions to be met in order for him to be present. The highest priced item that he will sell is the Ceramic Mail for 15,000 gold. This is not as extra-ordinarily high priced as the highest priced items found in some other games' shops. Shops The merchant has a variety of shop locations in the Castle, each which tend to sell different things. He is not always at a given location though. To ensure that he is there, you should make sure that certain conditions are met when applicable. * Castle Treasury B Shop - The first shop that is encountered is trapped between some rubble in Castle Treasury of Castle B. Juste can clear this by knocking a giant Gate Guarder armor backwards, which rolls down a hill and crashes through the rubble. The merchant introduces himself to Juste and sells him some basic goods. The second Castle Map can be purchased here, which is the only map that the merchant will sell in the game. A small health boosting potion is available for 80 gold as well as status remedying potions, such as the Anti-venom and Uncurse Potion, which are each a mere 20 gold each. It is possible for Juste to have up to 9 of any of these use items and these items will be available in any of the later shops. If you prefer an intelligence over a defense boost, Casual Wear can be purchased here for 98 gold. Rubber Armor is more expensive and will give you a modest defense boost of +6 for 250 gold. If you have a lot of money, Plate Coat will give a double the defense bonus (+12) for 800 gold. A Cloth Helmet is available for some modest head protection, while Shin Guards give token protection for your legs. * Luminous Cavern B Shop - The merchant is only found at the shop in the Luminous Cavern when Juste has an odd number experience level. This shop is similar to the Castle Treasury B shop except it also has a slightly better intelligence-boosting body armor (a T-Shirt, +5 Int and +3 Def for 199 Gold) and a better head protection item (a Sallet, +7 DEF, 340 Gold). * Clock Tower Shop - The shop of the Clock Tower has a variety of useful things in it, but it is only available if you are lucky enough to have found the Noon Star item, which is dropped by aSpecter (which can be found in the either Clock Tower or the Simon Wraith (in The Wailing Way and Shrine of the Apostates). It is the same regardless of which Castle you are in. It is the only shop that sells an item which replenishes MP until you reach level 50 and are able to use the Castle Entrance shop (the Mana Prism for 250 Gold). A better health recovery item High Potion is also available for 200 Gold. The exceptional Ramail Coat is first available in this shop, which gives a decent intelligence boost of +7 in addition to a high defense boost of +29 for 1005 Gold. Pass up on the Cuirass Armor though, since its more expensive (1200 Gold) than the Ramail Armor and gives a smaller defensive boost (+22) with no other benefits. The defensive quality of head gear increases significantly with this shop, where the Greek Helm (+9 for 750 G), Piros Helm (+11 for 1050 G), and Armet (+15 for 1800 G) are all available. Defense boosting goods are now available in this shop, including a Bangle (+3 for 550) and the rip off Velvet Cloak, which gives the same +3 DEF boost for a whopping 1350 gold (it'd be better just to equip 2 Bangles). * Top Floor B Shop - The Top Floor shops requires an even number of hearts to be open. In case you do not possess a Noon Star, you have a chance to get some of the nicer items that were in the Clock Tower Shop are also available here, such as the Ramail Coat, Greek Helm, Piros Helm, and Bangle. The exclusive item to this shop is the Nova Ring, which increases the speed of your cross sub-weapon for 8 hearts instead of the normal 5. * Top Floor A Shop - The Top Floor shop on the other side of the castle also requires an even number of hearts to be open. It also has an exclusive sub-weapon altering item, the Aurora Ring, which increases the width and power of the Sacred Fist subweapon for 10 hearts instead of the normal 5. The High Potion from the Clock Tower Shop is also available in this shop and will be in all the later shops. The stronger body armor Heavy Armor (+48 DEF for 2000G), head gear Morion (+19 DEF for 3000 G), and leg protector Greaves (+12 DEF for 1700 G) are first available in this shop, in addition to the first available arm guard Bloody Glove (+25 DEF for 2100 G). * Treasury A Shop - The shop in the other Treasury is not blocked by anything like the one in Castle B was. A better head gear item Cabacete (+23 DEF for 3800 G) and better leg guards Silver Boots (+20 for 2800) are first available here. A Magic Necklace is also exclusively available here for a modest Intelligence boost of +5 for 5000G. * Luminous Cavern A Shop - The second Luminous Cavern shop contains the most expensive item and strongest armor in the game, the Ceramic Mail, for 15000 Gold for a +90 Defense boost. It also has the Pot Helm, which is only slightly better than the Cabacete at 4400 Gold for +24 Def. The rest of the items are available in earlier accessible shops. * Entrance Shops - The shops at the entrance are only available if you are at level 50 or greater. They are most accessible shops, begin placed next to a save point, warp point, and portal. Here you can find all of any of the use items and many strong ones not found elsewhere, including an Elixer which replenishes all you life (800 G), Big Mana Prism which replenishes a lot of MP (250), and the Medicine Jar from the original Castlevania game, which makes you invisible to enemies for a short period of time (10000 G). The strongest head gear (Platinum Crown, +30 DEF, 9999 G) and the strongest leggings (Platinum Shoes, +25 DEF, 5000 G) in the game can only be found in this shop. The Red Silk Hat is perhaps even better than the Platinum Crown in that it gives a Defense boost of 5 in addition to its +25 DEF for 9800 Gold. The Infinite Boots allows Juste to jump as many times as he'd like in the air for 1200 Gold. Jewels Like the Master Librarian in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he will give you gold for jewels, but will not buy your unneeded items. The Jewels are worth the following: * Opal - 125 G * Turquoise - 200 G * Sapphire - 500 G * Ruby - 600 G * Diamond - 1000 G Video Dialog The following exchange occurs between Juste and the Merchant after the first time they meet: * Merchant: Welcome. * Juste: ?! Why do you have a shop in a place like this? * Merchant: Well, being the wandering merchant that I am, during my travels... I was suddenly swallowed up by a dense fog... and ended up here. * Juste: Still, there is no need to set up shop in a place like this... * Merchant: At first, I spent some time looking for an exit. I couldn't find one, so... without other options, I opened up for business right here... nothing else to do, you know. So what can I do for you? (the merchant's menu follows) When pointing to the "Buy" menu option, the merchant says "Please purchase something from me. You do have money, don't you?" When pointing to the "Sell" menu option, the merchant says "If you show me something of value, I may trade a bit of coin for it." When pointing to the "Exit" menu option, the merchant says "So, you are done with your business with me?" If you exit the merchant's menu screen, and then return to talk to him, he says "Oh? Did you forget something?" Every time you first enter the merchant's room (after the first time), he will say "So we meet again. I'm glad to see you're all right. What can I do for you?" and then the merchant menu will appear. Trivia His fate after the destruction of Dracula's castle is unknown. As is the credibility of his story of being a simple merchant. Fan Speculation There is a popular theory among fans that this merchant might be the Master Librarian who later appeared in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. However, nothing confirms this. References * Harmony of Dissonance GameFAQS - Efrem Orizzonte FAQ and Master Chris X3's Game Script Category:Harmony of Dissonance Characters Category:Merchants Category:Supporting Cast Category:Human